Boarbatusk
Boarbatusks are large, wild, boar-like Creatures of Grimm. The first one to be seen in "The Badge and The Burden". Appearance The Boarbatusk is a quadruped with many features associated with a real-world boar, including cloven-feet, a line of hair sprouting from its spine, snub snout and tusks. The Boarbatusk has four eyes and a bone-like mask that seems to be strapped to its face by a black vein-like organic tether. It has a series of plates along its back and on its thighs, and two extra sets of tusks, including two large curving tusks. However, their underside is comparatively under-protected and vulnerable, with little to no body armor or shielding. History ''RWBY Two Boarbatusks are first shown in the opening sequence of "Ruby Rose" as only silhouettes, with luminescent red eyes. Boarbatusks play a role in training. One first appears as a diagram suspended on the front wall of Peter Port's classroom at Beacon Academy in "The Badge and The Burden". When Weiss Schnee volunteers for Port's test on whether any of his students can meet the requirements to become Huntsmen, he tells her to prove it by pointing to a cage with a Boarbatusk's glowing eyes. In "The Badge and The Burden, Pt.2", Port releases the Boarbatusk to face off against Weiss. The fight begins poorly as Weiss becomes distracted by Ruby Rose's unwanted interjections. Distracted, Weiss is unable to prevent the Grimm from locking Myrtenaster in its tusks and disarming her as it flings the blade across the room. The Boarbatusk then charges Weiss, who dodges out of the way and retrieves her rapier. The boar then tucks itself into a wheel and rolls at Weiss, who blocks the attack with a Glyph, stunning the creature. She takes this opportunity to lunge at the boar and manages to stab it in the stomach, thus killing the Boarbatusk. Upon its death, the creature begins to generate smoke. Boarbatusks are among the Grimm who chased after the train into the city in "No Brakes. In "Breach", a Boarbatusk is seen attacking two Atlesian Knight-200 androids in the attack on Vale. Several were also killed by Dr. Oobleck and Peter Port. In flashbacks during "Beginning of the End", Boarbatusks were among the Grimm that headed into the direction of Vale, preparing for the attack. In "End of the Beginning", Boarbatusks are seen entering the ruined Beacon Academy. In "Tipping Point", Weiss accidentally summons one to a charity event through a Glyph. RWBY: Grimm Eclipse In ''Grimm Eclipse, Boarbatusks are among the Grimm enemies encountered by Team RWBY in the Emerald Forest, Mountain Glenn and Forever Fall. They can easily be dispatched by a stun and heavy attack combo that makes them vulnerable to team attacks. They can also stun themselves by rolling into a wall. ''RWBY: After the Fall'' During their Beacon Academy Initiation, Velvet Scarlatina and Yatsuhashi Daichi are attacked by a group of eight Boarbatusks. The Grimm are quickly dealt with by Coco Adel and Fox Alistair. Powers and Abilities The Boarbatusk mostly tends to charge directly at its target, relying on its massive tusks to grapple with opponents. However, it also has displayed the ability to spin forward along its spine. It appears to be as intelligent as wild boars, seeing how it deliberately disarmed Weiss. The Boarbatusk's upper body is heavily armored. It has demonstrated the ability to withstand thrusting and cutting attacks to its upper body without any apparent injury. Despite the Boarbatusk's heavy armor around its body, its underside has little to no armor and is the Grimm's only apparent weak point. As a result, it is completely defenseless when on its back and is easily dispatched in this position. According to the Official Companion Guide, Boarbatusks "appear to be one of the few Grimm that can survive in captivity".The World of RWBY: The Official Companion, Page 138 Trivia *The name Boarbatusk may be in reference to the Latin term barbatus, meaning "bearded" (as in the Boar is "bearded" with tusks) or the babirusa, a wild pig known for its elaborate tusks. *Although it makes its first full appearance in "The Badge and The Burden, Pt.2", it is first seen as a silhouette in "Ruby Rose" alongside other creatures of Grimm. **One of the original plans for the battle in "Players and Pieces" involved a giant Boarbatusk, alongside the giant Nevermore and Death Stalker, as well as a fourth Grimm that did not make an appearance in Volume 1. This would have been the Boarbatusk's first full appearance.RWBY Volume 1 Director's Commentary *Its attack is a reference to the Spin Dash from the Sonic the Hedgehog series.RWBY Volume 1 Director's Commentary References Category:Creatures of Grimm Category:Enemies Category:Emerald Forest Category:Forever Fall